All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: It's Christmas time in Orange Star's HQ in Omega Land... will Andy take the move? AndySonja Review pls :D


Ok... I don't know how... but eh this is my first Advance Wars fanfic I hope that whoever reads this will read it to the end... and I don't own Advance Wars... if I do Andy and Sonja would already be together.

"Woohoo!" A boy screamed as his friend popped open a glass of champagne to commemorate their celebration. It was Christmas time in Omega Land and all of the CO's of Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, Yellow Comet, as well as some of Black Hole's former CO's Lash and Hawke are present. The Christmas party was already in full swing seeing that Orange Star CO Max who is a fit person competing with Blue Moon CO Grit who's body size is the same as a thin person, talk about which type of engagement is better with Max preferring Direct Combat while Grit preferred Indirect Combat.

"I tell you Grit, even if I'm not that good in Indirect Combat, my tanks will flatten any enemy CO dry." Max said while flexing his muscles.

"Nah Max, with my rockets and artillery no one will even be close enough to even engage me head-on," Grit said with a sigh as he sat back down.

While all this was going on, a boy with black hair and a red shirt with a jacket holding down the shirt was holding something in his hand, a present, and wow was it a big one. However the boy was shivering in place, shivering as if he was nervous. However, this all stopped when a red haired girl and a yellow haired boy approached him.

"Cheer up Andy, you can do this!" The girl said. The girl was wearing a green jacket and underneath it was a white shirt and beside her was a guy with a white jacket and a shirt who patted Andy's shoulder.

"Yeah bro, cheer up I'm sure Sonja would have a soft spot for you." The guy said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sami, Jake, but shouldn't you 2 be attending to your special other?" Andy asked, with a smile on his face as well.

Sami was a fellow CO from the 1st war, and although he was unable to help with the Omega Land issue he was a known legend among the men of Omega Land Jake included. So it was no question that Jake was in awe at meeting him. Still it did not stop these 2 from becoming fast friends.

"Well, Sasha said she will be running late as she and Colin are still on the way and Eagle is nearly here," Sami said and as if on cue the Green Earth CO Eagle arrived and as soon as he touched the ground Sami immediately embraced Eagle.

"Yeah... I guess I have to do this eventually..." Andy said to himself as he decided to look for Sonja.

So while Andy was looking for Sonja in another corner, there standing was Sami, Jake, Eagle, and 3 other people, one of them was a guy who looked like a kid, the kid was Colin one of the CO's of Blue Moon, and beside him was another CO his sister Sasha, and the 3rd one was a guy with a yellow coat on with an unsheathed sword, Kanbei the leader of Yellow Comet as well as Sonja's father.

"So does everyone know what to do?" Eagle asked.

"Of course, Kanbei will not fail, it is for Kanbei's daughter after all," Kanbei proudly said.

"But how were you able to know what Sonja would like sir?" Colin asked Kanbei while the rest nodded.

"Yeah considering that you are supposed to be the one who will be the 1st to physically attack Andy when everyone finds out," Sasha pointed out.

"Well you see, Kanbei wanted to know more about Sonja so what Kanbei did," Kanbei started before smiling as if it was some sort of achievement, " was read my little Sonja's diary hidden in her drawer and found out about how she was interested in Commander Andy."

As soon as everyone present heard that...

"WHAT?!" The guy's shifted uncomfortably as they glanced to the side while the girls felt like they just lost something after seeing what Kanbei did.

"I WILL PAY YOU 5 MILLION FOR THAT DIARY!" Both Sasha and Colin screamed as both thought of what they could do with that diary, though before they could...

"Well... let's just do this!" Eagle said as everyone nodded and pr oceeded to their mark.

When Andy finally found Sonja she was on the HQ balcony overlooking the fields, looking far into the horizon. Sonja was in her red outfit with her glasses on which to Andy looked breathtaking. So as Andy pulled the present behind his back as he slowly approached the girl...

"Ummm Sonja?" Andy asked as he approached the girl.

Upon hearing Andy's voice, Sonja slowly turned back to face Andy and as soon as the moon behind Sonja started to shine on her Andy could swore he was looking at an angel.

"Yes, Andy?" Sonja replied with a smile towards Andy.

"Um... I would umm... just like to say... umm... Merry Christmas!" Andy tried to say in his cheerful tone but instead stuttered, which made Sonja to Andy's confusion chuckle at how he said it. "Huh? Why are you laughing?"

"No... It's just that I found it cute- AH! Forget I said anything," Sonja quickly replied before blushing as she looked away, good thing she did, because Andy was pretty much blushing too.

"Um, Sonja... you're pretty you know that right?" Andy said with a smile as he slowly walked closer to Sonja, with the distance now so close that they are in each other's face with both blushing at the sight of each other.

"Uh... really... I mean... uhhh..." Sonja tried to say but she couldn't say which to Andy made Sonja look more beautiful which reminded him of why he was in the roof in the 1st place.

"Ummm... Sonja... I have something for you," Andy said slowly moving the box in his hands forward for Sonja to see.

"Oh, really, for me?" Sonja asked, though her face is still blushing.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Sonja," Andy said as he showed his gift to Sonja.

"Wow... what is it?" Sonja said.

"Why don't you open it?" Andy offered as he placed the box on the floor.

"Umm... ok..." Sonja hesitantly said as she opened it, but once she did she was surprised at what was inside. Inside was a laptop, but not just any laptop it was the newest military grade model made by through the Allied Nations cooperation. "Wow, I can't believe you got this... but more for me. But how were you able to get this?"

"Well... ummm Nell decided to give us CO's something for our effort against Black Hole of our own choosing, so I chose this, good thing she didn't ask though. So I got this and I decided to give it to you for Christmas. Did you like it?" Andy asked as he blushed.

"I love it Andy, but why for me?" Sonja asked as she stared closer to Andy.

"Well... it's because I love you Sonja," Andy confessed as his face immediately faced down.

"... WHAT?!" Sonja immediately asked as her face reddened more.

_ANDY LIKES ME?! Am I dreaming? _Sonja thought to herself as she didn't know that the same CO who she likes, especially after he was the 1st one to arrive to save her from a certain incident against Black Hole (Advance Wars 1 Last mission) she didn't even think that he would like her, yet here they are.

"It was when you tried to test me, I was in awe when you were able to analyze my skills as a CO, wow were you amazing, but seeing you in trouble... I couldn't handle it..." Andy explained.

"But... why now?" Sonja asked Andy as she went closer to his face.

"It's... it's because I thought you wouldn't return my feelings... as well as the fact that your father might try to skin me alive if he found out." Andy said.

"THAT IS OUTRA-" A voice suddenly said before a quick movement quickly pulled him down and kept his mouth shut.

Both looked to the side but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Well... forgetting about what just occurred," Andy said as he once more faced Sonja. "I love you Sonja."

"I love you too Andy," Sonja replied as she happily dove 1st and hugged Andy, with Andy returning the embrace.

It was the happiest moment for them both, as they realized that the one they love loved them back. It was the best thing that happened to them, until Sonja started to cry.

"Sonja, what's wrong?" Andy asked as he rubbed Sonja's back soothingly to comfort her.

"It's... it's... that I didn't get you anything Andy," Sonja replied before burying her face in Andy's chest.

"Oh that, it's ok," Andy replied happily, "After all, all I want for Christmas is you."

Upon hearing this, Sonja merely blushed as she hugged Andy tighter. With both once again enjoying the feel, and as Sonja slowly moved back she noticed something above Andy.

"Is that?" Sonja asked as she looked above Andy.

"Wha- oh..." Andy said upon looking up and realizing what it was.

"Mistletoe... which means... umm..." Sonja said before leaning closer to Andy.

"What?" Andy asked shocked and blushing upon Sonja leaning closer.

"This..." Sonja said before kissing Andy in the lips.

The kiss was like bliss for the 2 and after overcoming the shock, Andy returned the kiss, with both enjoying it until being forced to split to breathe.

"I love you Sonja," Andy said as he hugged Sonja.

"I love you too Andy," Sonja replied as she returned the hug.

"Wow dude... that was amazing!" A voice quickly said.

"WHAT?!" Both Andy and Sonja said as they quickly looked at the source of the voice.

Standing there were Jake with Sasha interlocking hands with him, Sami who was holding hands with Eagle, and Colin trying to get a box of tissue for Kanbei who was crying on the floor with joy.

"Alas, my dear daughter is growing up!" Kanbei said as he continued to cry in happiness.

"WAIT?! WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!" Andy asked surprised.

"Well... we decided that you might need help... so we decided to help." Jake said.

"And wow was that nice, I wonder how much Lash will pay to embarrass Sonja?" Sami said in a lyrical tone.

"Sami don't even think about it!" Sonja replied harshly.

"Well... we'll leave you lovers to yourselves." Sasha said as everyone walked back inside leaving the 2 again to themselves. Once the 2 were alone though, they returned to hugging each other immediately with no intention of letting go.

"I love you Andy," Sonja said as she leaned on Andy as she hugged him.

"I love you too Sonja," Andy replied as the 2 once again kissed each other before going back inside.

Yay my 1st Advance Wars fanfic *pops confetti*. This has been my favourite shipping in Advance Wars... so yeah Merry Christmas people and the title is a reference to the song "All I Want for Christmas is you" by Mariah Carey.


End file.
